Timetable Trouble
by Star Rose0
Summary: After discovering several inconsistencies with their timetables Hermione Granger and Aria Rose are first years on a mission. That mission? Find out how their Professors can be in two places at once.
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. Aria, however, is mine so don't touch.
**

 **Timetable Trouble**

It had been three weeks since Aria started Hogwarts and in that time she had managed to make three friends.

The first was Padma Patil, a girl with Indian Ancestry and a Twin in Gryffindor.

The second, Oliver Rivers, a Half blood with two sister who refused to acknowledge his existence. And the third, Hermione Granger, a muggleborn from Gryffindor with the intelligence of a Ravenclaw.

It was her third friend she was currently seeking as her two friends raised in the wizarding world seemed quite intent on ignoring the puzzle Aria had discovered.

You see on her first day at Hogwarts she had managed to get copies of every year's timetable from each house. That evening, after an argument between Padma and the bulk of the Ravenclaws and the small amount of homework they had received, Aria sat down to compare the timetables.

At first it was curiosity at how things happened in different houses, but curiosity changed to horror as she noted several inconsistencies.

She tried bringing it up with the Prefects, but all bar one were too preoccupied studying and the one who wasn't simply responded with a sigh and explained that the Wizarding World lacked Logic and told her it was best not to dwell on it.

Aria couldn't let it go though, even after she was made an Outcast for being curious about things that she wasn't meant to know and talking to students for other houses.

She had to know what was going on.

After all, how could various Professors be teaching in one class and be teaching another in a different part of the castle at the same time?

The only classes that didn't have this double up were Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic and the Electives. Of course in the case of the Elective, several students would need to be in two places at once to take them.

Fortunately she was not the only one confused by this; thankfully Hermione had been just as confused. Unfortunately, Hermione wanted to figure it out by herself.

So it had become a competition, one Aria was positive she had won.

The only way she figured this could happen was by Time-Turner, a device that allows people to go back in time a few hours. It fit nicely since the Professors only had a few double up classes per day and Aria had seen Professor she knew were in the Great Hall sneaking down towards the kitchens. She had used a free period to visit some of the classes and seen that the Professors were in both classes.

Slipping behind a tapestry, she finally arrived where her friend should be waiting.

Seeing Hermione's expression her heart fell.

"You figured it out didn't you?" She asked, trying to mask her disappointment.

"Yes I did, I can't believe how simple it is." The Bushy haired girl gushed. "I mean it took forever to find what I was looking for and Madam Pince didn't seem to like that I was looking things like that up but…"

"Of course she'd be suspicious, two students from different houses looking through the same books."

"You figured it out too?" She asked, disappointment stealing across her face.

"I got proof a few days ago." Aria shrugged.

"Oh, I guess you win then, I only figured it out right before I came here." Hermione said.

"We could have different answers." Aria pointed out. "Why don't we both write it down on a piece of parchment and if we have the same answer we both win."

"But that's not fair." Hermione responded.

"Life's not about fairness." She grinned.

Aria handed her a small square of parchment, before quickly writing her answer on her piece.

Taking the folded parchment back from Hermione they both prepared to open them.

"3, 2, 1, open!"

Aria smirked when she saw Hermione's answer.

It felt good to win.

* * *

 **Just something random I wrote because I'm having trouble with the fic I'm writing for Camp NaNoWriMo. I was going to write a bit more but I can always do that next month. (I'm struggling not to fall behind in my word count)**

 **Anyway I hope you like it.**


End file.
